Angel
Angel, or Angel Bunny, is a white rabbit who is Fluttershy's pet. Most of Angel's actions are played simultaneously with instrumental jingles and he closely resembles Mr. Moochik's rabbit in G1, as both never speak but often take the responsibility of keeping their companion on track, to their occasional frustration. The original design of Moochik's Rabbit also had eyes similar to Angel's. Depiction in the series Angel is first introduced in The Ticket Master, where he snatches the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala away from Spike to hand them to Fluttershy. When Fluttershy is too shy to explain why she wanted to attend the Gala, Angel thumps her hoof with his hind leg impatiently, making her explain herself. He later appears in Twilight Sparkle's library, making a salad for her while Fluttershy cleans and tidies, in order to persuade Twilight to give the extra ticket to Fluttershy. She tries to tell Twilight that she was cleaning up because they were good friends, before turning to her rabbit friend, whose stern look reminds her of the original intent of providing a special favor in order to receive a ticket. In Dragonshy, Angel is seen in the opening happily eating a carrot until Fluttershy comes about and warns him to not eat too fast. He then refuses to eat at all and later shows Fluttershy a big black cloud in the distance. Later, when Spike announces that he will look after Fluttershy's animal friends, Angel hops on Spike's head and stomps furiously. This causes Spike to flinch and have all the animals around him scurry away. At the end of the episode, Spike catches Angel just to drop him on his head to make a note to Princess Celestia. In the beginning of A Bird in the Hoof, he reminds Fluttershy to go to Princess Celestia's welcome party until she remembers and then convinces her to go despite her nervousness. The scene makes a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, with Angel apparently possessing a pocket watch that he uses for calling Fluttershy's attention to the time. Fluttershy then quotes the White Rabbit from Disney's Alice in Wonderland saying that she's "late for a very important date" After Fluttershy repeatedly thanks Angel for reminding her, he shoos her outside every time she returns to thank him, even going so far as to lock her outside. He is one of the bunnies who get their legs elongated in The Return of Harmony Part 2, and when the rabbits stampede over Twilight Sparkle, the corrupted Fluttershy congratalates him and says that shes very proud In May the Best Pet Win!, Angel and Fluttershy attend their friends' weekly "pony-pet playdate." In Baby Cakes, Angel and Fluttershy are about to go on a picnic when the Cakes ask Fluttershy to babysit. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel has a more spoiled personality. He is shown to be very picky, w anting a salad perfect to the last detail instead of the carrot salad given to him. At the end of the episode, Angel still refused to eat the plain carrot salad Fluttershy had previously given to him and threw a small tantrum when the now assertive Fluttershy didn't give in to his demands as she normally does. Instead, Fluttershy used the Stare on Angel, who immediately stopped his tantrum and tried a cucumber from the salad, which he liked the taste of and began eating the whole bowl of salad. From Hurricane Fluttershy onwards, he shows a much more sympathetic and supportive attitude towards Fluttershy, comforting her after running away from training and overseeing her own personal training as her coach. Appearances Angel is in more episodes than any other pet. He appears in the title sequence, chomping down on an apple that Fluttershy gives him. He appears in the episodes The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, Fall Weather Friends, Stare Master, A Bird in the Hoof, The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, May the Best Pet Win!, Baby Cakes, Putting Your Hoof Down, Hurricane Fluttershy and Ponyville Confidential. Gallery :Angel image gallery sv:Angel Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Pets Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Non-pony characters